Power Lily
EU: €2.69 UK: £1.99 TR: ₺6.49 AU: $4.49 PL: 12,38zł MEX: $39.00 BRL: R$5,99 ID: Rp45,000 PHIL: ₱135.07 |unlocked china = Thu thập 38 sao trong Pirate Seas, thu thập 10 mảnh ghép Power Lily. |flavor text = From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere. }}Power Lily (tạm dịch: Loa Kèn Sức Mạnh) là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 với khả năng tạo ra Plant Food cho người chơi, nhưng lại có nhược điểm là tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm. Nó là cây dùng ngay lập tức, có nghĩa là nó sẽ biến mất ngay sau khi hoàn thành công việc. Trong phiên bản Trung Quốc thì nó được mở khóa sau khi người chơi thu thập đủ sao tại Pirate Seas. Nguồn gốc Power Lily có tạo hình dựa trên những cây thuộc chi Loa kèn (Lilium), một chi thực vật có hoa thân thảo. Tên của nó là một từ ghép giữa "power", sức mạnh, ám chỉ khả năng tạo ra Plant Food của nó, và "flower lily", hoa loa kèn. Trang phục của nó gồm kính đen nơ đỏ, lấy cảm hứng từ sê-ri hoạt hình Hello Kitty. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 175 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Very Slow Power Lilies create one Plant Food out of thin air. Usage: single use, instant Special: creates one Plant Food From seedling to sapling, to full grown foliage, Power Lily experience as a life coach has shown her the best way to empower and support plants everywhere. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 175 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Bình thường khôi phục: Rát chậm Loa Kèn Sức Mạnh tạo ra một Plant Food từ không khí. Sử dụng: một lần, ngay lập tức Đặc biệt: tạo ra một Plant Food Từ lúc nảy mầm cho đến khi ra lá, cho đến lúc trưởng thành, kinh nghiệm từ cuộc sống của Loa Kèn Sức Mạnh đã chỉ cho cô cách tốt nhất để hỗ trợ cho các cây khác ở mọi nơi. Chiến thuật Chung Chỉ dùng Power Lily ở những màn cao hơn nếu có ít hoặc không có zombie cung cấp Plant Food. Power Lily có tác dụng rất tốt ở Endless Zone, đặc biệt từ sau màn 30 trở đi, vì mỗi đợt tấn công lớn tương ứng một cờ chỉ có một zombie đem lại Plant Food mà thôi. Điều này có nghĩa là nếu màn đó chỉ có một cờ, thì người chơi cũng chỉ lấy được đúng một Plant Food trong cả màn đó. Không cần phải bàn cãi, Plant Food là thứ cực kì quan trọng ở các màn này, vì chúng giúp người chơi khai thác nhanh được hàng trăm mặt trời từ Twin Sunflower, hay đóng băng hết tất cả các zombie bằng Iceberg Lettuce, phóng bơ lên toàn bộ zombie bằng Kernel-pult hay phóng ra những cơn mưa dưa hấu chết chóc bằng Winter Melon. Ngoài ra, người chơi có thể kết hợp dùng Imitater để tăng gấp đôi số lượng Plant Food sản xuất vì như đã nói ở trên, zombie mang Plant Food ở các màn cao hơn sẽ rất hiếm khi xuất hiện, trong khi mật độ zombie thì càng ngày càng tăng. Thậm chí trong nhiều trường hợp, nếu không có Power Lily, người chơi sẽ buộc phải dùng Power Up để xử lý lũ zombie đến gần nhà mình. Endless Zone Trong Arthur's Challenge, đặc biệt ở những màn có ba chữ số trở lên và có sự xuất hiện của Wizard Zombie và Gargantuar, Power Lily là lựa chọn hàng đầu trong các màn này, nhưng bạn phải có Tile Turnip. Trồng chúng lên ít nhất bốn ô ở bất kì cột nào tùy thích, nhưng ở những cột phía trong cùng thì sẽ hiệu quả hơn. Sau đó người chơi có thể kết hợp dùng Sun-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce, Laser Bean, Magnet-shroom, Winter Melon, hoặc Twin Sunflower trên những Ô Sức Mạnh đã được tạo ra đó. Bằng cách này người chơi không chỉ có thể tiết kiệm Plant Food, mà họ cũng có thể nhanh chóng tỉa gọn đám đông zombie mà vẫn cùng lúc có thể sản xuất nhanh mặt trời được. Nếu muốn khôi phục lượng Plant Food đã dùng để dành cho các màn sau, người chơi có thể cản chân zombie cuối cùng của màn đó bằng cách đào hết các cây tấn công lên và trồng cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut hay Primal Wall-nut để chặn nó. Sau đó trồng đè liên tục lên cây phòng thủ này, cốt sao để mua thêm thời gian cho Power Lily khôi phục. Một chiến thuật khác là dùng Chard Guard và Hurrikale để đẩy zombie đó liên tục ra sau. Người chơi sẽ có thể khôi phục đầy Plant Food nhanh hơn nếu có Imitater giúp tăng gấp đôi năng suất. Như đã nói ở trên, Power Lily có thể cực ăn rơ với Tile Turnip, vì nó sẽ giúp tối ưu hóa tác dụng từ một Plant Food duy nhất mà Power Lily tạo ra. Ngược lại, Power Lily cũng giúp cho các Ô Sức Mạnh do Tile Turnip tạo ra có nhiều cơ hội được sử dụng hơn, đặc biệt ở những màn khan hiếm Plant Food. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Người chơi có thể dùng Plant Food từ một Power Lily lên một Twin Sunflower mà vẫn lãi 75 mặt trời. * Power Lily, Thyme Warp, Electric Blueberry và Gold Bloom là các cây duy nhất có tốc độ khôi phục cực chậm trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. * Có một lỗi xảy ra trong một số màn ở Dark Ages có Wizard Zombie. Khi Wizard Zombie biến một Power Lily thành cừu, cây đó sẽ cho Plant Food trước khi bị biến hình. Sau khi Wizard Zombie đó bị giết, Power Lily sẽ biến trở lại và cho thêm một Plant Food nữa, tức là nó cho tổng cộng hai Plant Food chỉ với một lần trồng. * Nếu Power Lily được trồng vào thời điểm cuối màn, nó sẽ không cho Plant Food mà chỉ đứng yên như vậy trên bãi trồng. ** Nếu người chơi cho nó Plant Food vào lúc đó, nó sẽ cho hai Plant Food như thể được nâng cấp vậy. *** Điều này khiến nó trở thành cây dùng ngay duy nhất có hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. **** Mặc dù vậy, đây chỉ là lỗi của trò chơi. * Trước đây, Power Lily có thể được đào lên trước khi biến mất hẳn để thu hồi nắng. Tuy nhiên điều này đã bị loại bỏ. * Kể từ bản 2.7.1 trở đi, Power Lily không còn có thể bị giết bởi zombie nữa. ** Tuy nhiên, sóng âm của Hair Metal Gargantuar vẫn có thể kịp giết nó trước khi nó cho Plant Food. * A.K.E.E. có tạo hình tương đối giống Power Lily. ** Trùng hợp là cả hai đều tốn 175 mặt trời. * Power Lily khá giống Twirlip của trò Super Mario Galaxy 2. Xem thêm es:Lirio poderoso ru:Силовая лилия Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể loại:Pirate Seas (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Pirate Seas (phiên bản Trung Quốc) Thể loại:Cây cối thu được bằng ngôi sao Thể loại:Cây cối thu được bằng mảnh ghép